


Casus Bellae

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Автор - rakugan.Название означает в переводе примерно "Дело Беллы" или "Случай Беллы" (с аллюзией на устойчивое выражение casus belli — "повод для войны").Я исхожу из хронологии HPLexicon с учетом нового генеалогического древа Блэков, т.е. Белла в фике 1951 года рождения (но родилась, скорее всего, в ноябре, так что в Хогвартс поступает не в 1962, а в 1963 году). Сентябрь 1969 года — начало ее седьмого курса.Я также исхожу из того, что Рудольф Лестрейндж и Ивэн Розье — её однокурсники. В "ГП и КО" они упомянуты, как часть Slytherin gang, куда входил Снейп в школе, но там же упомянута и Белла, которая, как мы теперь знаем, в школьные годы вообще со Снейпом не пересекалась, так что, мне кажется, можно здесь позволить себе некоторую вольность.Люциус Малфой на момент начала повествования учится на пятом курсе, Андромеда Блэк и Эйвери (опять вольность) — на шестом, Нарцисса — на четвёртом.





	Casus Bellae

**Author's Note:**

> Исторически так сложилось, что Беллатрикс (Гамма Ориона) использовалась астрономами как стандарт при определении переменной яркости других звезд. Однако позднее было установлено, что яркость самой Беллатрикс непостоянна...  
>  Беллатрикс — молодая звезда (около 10 миллионов лет), которая тем не менее приближается к концу текущей фазы своего жизненного цикла.
> 
> (Википедия)

**Глава I**  
  
**1 сентября 1969 года**  
  
Осень всегда начиналась самым лучшим из возможных запахов — запахом угля — и самыми любимыми звуками — пыхтением и гудками паровоза. Хогвартс-экспресс никогда не был самым чистым поездом в мире — на юбке вечно оставались пятна сажи, — но ничто другое Белла не любила так, как эту суету, свист, пар, окрики, смех и толкотню на платформе. День был прохладный и туманный, так что она застегнула пальто и натянула перчатки. Постаралась как можно быстрее попрощаться с мамой — "Ты все учебники уложила? а мантии? о боже, наверняка забыли носовые платки!", — даже не поцеловала, а скорее ткнулась носом в ее щеку и, таща за собой чемодан, пошла вдоль поезда, пробираясь в толпе, выискивая знакомые лица.  
Почему-то вдруг стало грустно, и резко расхотелось куда-то ехать. То ли потому, что она вдруг вспомнила — год-то последний... Последнее первое сентября — как странно звучит. Следующим летом они уже будут совсем свободны, им будет открыт весь мир — но Хогвартс уже не будет иметь к ним никакого отношения. Она подумала, что того беззаботного веселья, в каком они провели шестой курс, нечего и ждать теперь — будущее, как тень, нависает над ними уже сейчас.  
— Белла! Белла! — позвал ее кто-то из вагона. Выскочив на платформу, Ивэн Розье помог ей втащить чемодан в купе. Белла чмокнула его в щеку:  
— Привет! Как провел лето? Волосы совсем выгорели.  
— Ага, — он засмеялся. — Все наши уже здесь, заходи скорей.  
В купе сидела сестра Ивэна, Лена, такая же светловолосая, как он. Она училась на шестом курсе, на год младше Беллы. Ивэн и Лена приходились Белле двоюродными братом и сестрой по матери, и она знала их, наверное, всю свою жизнь. От окна ей помахал рукой темноволосый мальчик — одноклассник Беллы, Руди Лестрейндж. Худой нескладный Тед Уилкс принялся помогать Ивэну укладывать чемодан Беллы на полку. Она сняла пальто и села напротив — между Руди и смешливым светловолосым пятикурсником, которого звали Люциус Малфой.  
— Привет. Классно выглядишь, — Руди приобнял Беллу за плечи и слегка потерся носом о ее щеку.  
— Ты тоже. Как лето? Люциус, я так рада тебя видеть! Лена, привет! Как вы все?  
Она жадно разглядывала друзей — как все изменились, стали выше, загорели. Господи, как же хорошо тут с ними — и всего один год остался...  
За окном еще суетились люди, громко орали и хлопали крыльями совы. Снаружи махали руками, Белла мельком увидела родителей чуть дальше на платформе — мама разговаривала с кем-то из сестер через приоткрытое окно. Паровоз дал высокий предупредительный гудок — и медленно, почти незаметно поезд тронулся.  
В купе было жарко, все говорили чуть ли не одновременно. Лена, наклонившись вперед, возбужденно рассказывала Белле, как они ездили летом в Прованс. Люциус расписывал свои успехи на рыбалке в Уэльсе — правда, мельком уточнил он, почти все время лил проливной дождь, и жареная форель быстро превращалась в вареную. В вагоне было шумно, отдельные неприкаянные студенты все еще бродили по коридору в поисках свободных купе. Белла, закалывая волосы шпильками, вспоминала собственное лето — целитель сказал родителям, что ей не хватает морского воздуха, и они ездили на месяц в маленькую деревушку в Бретани, где бродили по дюнам, собирали ракушки, поднимались на маяк.  
Позже все разошлись. Ивэн Розье вернулся на минутку и опять ушел — как староста школы, он должен был еще проинструктировать старост факультетов. Люциус отправился с ним; Лена ушла к своим однокурсницам; забежала и убежала Нарцисса — из коридора донесся ее звонкий смех. Тед Уилкс углубился в чтение, а Руди принялся показывать Белле черно-белые колдографии, сделанные летом поблизости от его дома в Дербишире.  
Снимал он хорошо, камера словно выхватывала маленькие отрезки жизни. Быстро взмахивая крыльями, летели вечером на ночлег утки; несся в высокой траве сеттер, смешно разевая пасть, улыбаясь хозяину; стоял прислоненный к ограде забытый велосипед. Белла не раз уже замечала, что Руди снимает в основном животных и ландшафты, очень редко — людей и совсем никогда не снимает свою семью. Возможно, это объяснялось не лучшими отношениями с родственниками. Белла почти ничего не знала о Лестрейнджах, кроме того, что это "хорошая" семья, очень древняя — первые Лестрейнджи пришли в Англию с Вильгельмом Завоевателем, — чистокровная. Несколькими курсами старше их учился и уже закончил Хогвартс брат Руди, Рабастан, но Белле он не нравился.  
А может быть, дело было в секретности — ведь отец Руди был, по слухам, тесно связан с тем волшебником, о котором было принято говорить только шепотом и в отсутствие посторонних, детей и слуг... Резонно было предположить, что такие люди не очень стремятся попадать в объектив колдографа или во всяком случае не раздают своих фото направо и налево. Иногда фамилия Лестрейнджа-старшего попадалась в газетах — он был адвокатом и вел дела людей, чьи имена опять же связывали с тем самым волшебником. Но Руди никогда о своих семейных делах не говорил, и хотя Белла частенько приглядывалась к нему — еще бы, шесть лет учиться вместе, — ничего необычного в нем не замечалось.  
  


***

  
Примерно через час после отправления к ним зашли Альма Гринграсс и Лиз Реймонд. Проехала ведьма с тележкой из буфета. Белла и Альма накупили всякой снеди и стали угощать мальчиков. Тед сначала отнекивался, потом согласился — Белла видела, что он на самом деле голоден, но, как всегда, сидит без денег.  
Лиз тарахтела без умолку, поглощая сладкие пирожки:  
— Ой, а мы вчера были в Диагон-аллее, видели тебя, Белла, и Нарциссу с тобой, вы заходили к мадам Малкин...  
— Это меня Цисси потащила, видите ли, завтра ехать, а у нее ничего не куплено. Мы там убили целый день, она перемеряла три дюжины мантий и не купила ни одну, зато на пять галлеонов набрала косметики...  
— Ого! — Лиз присвистнула.  
Белла кивнула.  
— Я думала, что сойду с ума, пока она выбирает. Еще Цисси хотела серьги, но папа заявил, что это только после СОВ, и твердо стоял на своем. Она полвечера рыдала, но ничего не добилась. Сумасшедший дом, да и только... Хоть в Хогвартсе отдохну, — Белла засмеялась.  
Глядя в полные зависти глаза Лиз ("косметики на пять галлеонов... хорошо некоторым, кто может швырять деньги на ветер"), Белла подумала, что на самом деле Цисси совсем не такая, какой кажется. Несмотря на маску красивой, расточительной и недалекой девочки, у которой на уме одни мальчики да тряпки, младшая сестра Беллы была далеко не глупа и обладала очень сильным характером. Зачем она создавала себе такой образ — бог весть.  
Сама Нарцисса однажды летом так объяснила это сестре, когда зашла к ней перед сном:  
— Видишь ли, мужчины боятся умных женщин...  
— С чего бы? — спросила Белла, причесываясь и заплетая волосы в косу.  
— Средний мужчина, — наставительно ответила Цисси, усевшись на кровать сестры и обхватив колени руками, — всегда немного глупее средней женщины. Но мужчины самоуверенны и этого не замечают. Если же им попадается действительно умная женщина, которая выше их на голову, — они начинают злиться, потому что чувствуют себя неуверенными и подавленными, и норовят убраться от нее подальше. От этого толку мало. А вот если ты, вместо того, чтобы демонстрировать свой ум, будешь слушать их, открыв рот, смотреть на них во все глаза и всем видом показывать, какие они умные, замечательные и прочее, — тут-то любой мужчина распустит хвост и как миленький сделает для тебя все, что захочешь.  
— А какой смысл, объясни мне, таким образом завлекать дурака и ничтожество, чтобы он чувствовал себя с тобой умным и делал то, что ты захочешь?  
— А кто тебе сказал, — Цисси склонила голову набок, — что я собираюсь завлекать дурака и ничтожество? Я-то как раз намерена выйти замуж за умного человека, который сможет многого добиться в жизни. А уж моя задача — внушить ему веру в себя, поддержать, помочь, — она задумалась, — а также очаровывать его партнеров и тех, от кого зависит его успех... замечать недоброжелателей... что еще? а, ну да, помочь расслабиться после трудного дня, с интересом выслушать, ласково поговорить... Ну и, конечно, поддать хлыста и шпор, если станет бездельничать! — она звонко рассмеялась.  
— Как у тебя все продумано! — теперь и Белла не могла сдержать смех. — Откуда такие тонкости в четырнадцать лет?  
— В наши дни, — Нарцисса вздохнула, — приходится обо всем заботиться самой, если хочешь чего-то достичь в этой жизни... Ай! Не щекочи меня! Пусти!  
Она принялась отбиваться от хохочущей сестры подушкой. На том и закончился серьезный разговор.  
Да, за Цисси можно не бояться — эта своего не упустит, — а вот Энди... Белле стало очень грустно, когда она подумала о средней сестре. Когда-то они очень дружили, но с тех пор, как при поступлении в Хогвартс Энди попала в Рэйвенкло, все разладилось и пошло наперекосяк. Вот и итог — за последнее лето они, хоть и жили вынужденно в одном доме, не сказали друг другу и десяти слов, кроме "Доброе утро" и "Спокойной ночи". В школе же Энди, в этом можно не сомневаться, к Белле не подойдет ни разу за много месяцев.  
Поезд, поворачивая по широкой дуге, дал длинный гудок. За окном мелькали поля, холмы, местность становилась все более пустынной. Уже север Англии, до Хогвартса осталась пара часов.  
  


***

  
Распределение первокурсников, как всегда, тянулось нечеловечески долго, Шляпа, казалось, по полчаса думала над каждым. Золотые блюда на столах стояли пустыми, отливая металлическим блеском в свете сотен свечей. Есть хотелось неимоверно. Заколдованный потолок Большого зала потемнел, появились первые звезды — снаружи начиналась прохладная осенняя ночь.  
— Стонтон, Энн!  
— И эта из маглов, наверное, — лениво заметил Руди, рисуя от скуки ножом узоры на поверхности стола. — Никогда не слышал о Стонтонах.  
— Маглорожденных легко отличить по форме ногтей, — вмешался толстый, грубоватый Норман Крэбб с пятого курса (Белла его недолюбливала), — мой папа так говорит. Или по запаху.  
— Это уже выдумки, — сказал Руди.  
— А их становится больше, вы не заметили? — спросил сидевший напротив Тед Уилкс. Он понизил голос: — Я встретил профессора Рейли в поезде. Она говорит, что в этом году уже больше трети первокурсников — из магловских семей...  
— Ого, — сказала Альма.  
— Пока еще не "ого", — ответил Тед. — "Ого" будет лет через семь, когда все они закончат школу. Тогда мы поймем, что доигрались, если еще не поняли. Хотя уже сейчас... У меня мама работает — ну да вы знаете — в больнице св. Мунго, так вот она говорит, что уже сейчас невозможно устроиться даже младшим помощником целителя. Это шинковать ингредиенты для зелий, очищать судна после больных, мыть пробирки... Даже на такую работу не попасть, говорит. А летом мой двоюродный брат хотел поступить на работу в мастерскую ремонта — ну там, чинить прохудившиеся котлы, заново накладывать ослабевшие заклятья на самозаводящиеся часы и всякие чайники со свистком, — так представьте, был конкурс восемь человек на место! и он не прошел. Зато взяли какого-то выходца из маглов, потому что у него, видите ли, было в аттестате десять ТРИТОНов, еще и курсы ремонтников. А чистокровный волшебник остался без работы. Вот так все делается в наши дни, и, честно вам скажу, я не знаю, что буду делать после школы...  
Тед говорил с горечью, и Белла понимала, почему, — далеко не все слизеринцы, что бы ни говорили злые языки, купались в деньгах, и если для нее самой вопрос с работой был не столь важен, то для Теда, родом из бедной семьи, это была насущная проблема. Конечно, совсем без средств к существованию он не останется, все же слизеринец, выпускники этого факультета всегда помогали друг другу, — и тем не менее...  
— А сейчас, видите, уже чуть ли не каждый третий новичок из них, — приглушенным голосом продолжал Тед. — С чего вдруг? То ли среди маглов стало рождаться больше волшебников...  
— Насколько мне известно, — медленно сказал Руди, не отрывая глаз от стола, по которому чертил ножом, — это зависит от политики Министерства. Как ска... то есть, как мне приходилось слышать, раньше были определенные негласные квоты — не более 10%, потом не более 20% от всех первокурсников...  
Его слушали внимательно — Люциус наклонился вперед и откинул длинную светлую прядь со лба, Альма заинтересованно подняла голову, несколько мальчиков с младших курсов придвинулись ближе. Белла заметила, что прислушивался и кое-кто из-за стола Рэйвенкло.  
— За маглорожденными, — продолжал Руди, — наблюдали, пока они были детьми, и присылали письма далеко не всем, а только тем, у кого были очень выраженные магические способности и кого оставлять среди маглов было бы просто опасно для нас всех. Остальные так и жили всю жизнь в неведении, ну, может быть, замечали за собой какие-то странности, и все. Сейчас, как я понимаю, квоты повышают — уже процентов до 30, что связано с усилением про-маггловской партии внутри Министерства...  
Тем временем от учительского стола раздалось покашливание, шорох мантий — один из преподавателей готовился произнести речь. Директор Диппет в последние годы сильно сдал и почти не занимался делами школы, так что всем заведовал его заместитель, которого многие преподаватели все еще по привычке называли "молодой Дамблдор". Вот и сейчас он встал и подошел к кафедре — высокий, прямой, с длинной седой бородой и слегка глуховатым голосом.  
— Да уж, если этот станет директором, так точно все будет тут кишеть маглами. Он их любит, чуть ли не лижется с ними, — буркнул Крэбб.  
Руди слегка, незаметно поморщился.  
Дамблдор тем временем уже что-то говорил. У Беллы вдруг заболела голова. Внезапно ей стало грустно и тошно от всего вокруг и остро захотелось оказаться опять в Хогвартс-экспрессе, смотреть колдографии, следить за бегом сеттера в высокой траве...  
  
  
  
  
**Глава II.**  
  
  
Позже, когда она вспоминала школу, походы в Хогсмид часто казались ей лучшим из всего, что было.  
В тот день... А вот странно, она не могла вспомнить, что это была за дата. Конечно, воскресенье. Первые выходные в Хогсмиде. Наверное, октябрь... А ведь говорят, что такие дни всегда врезаются в память.  
Собственно, поначалу они даже не были в Хогсмиде. За годы учебы всем так надоели "Сладкое королевство" и "Три метлы", что не хотелось тратить на них время, и компания решила устроить пикник на окраине деревни, на небольшом лесистом холме. После недолгих поисков нашли подходящую полянку, разожгли костер и принялись пить сливочное пиво и жарить на огне сосиски, удерживая их на нужной высоте над пламенем с помощью Vingardium Leviosa.  
День был очень теплый для октября. После пива и сосисок хотелось спокойно посидеть на солнышке, и все устроились кто где. Тим Эйвери с Тедом Уилксом отправились в лес, якобы за дровами, но, скорей всего, по другим не менее важным делам. Белла нарезала длинных веток боярышника, покрытых яркими алыми ягодами, и пыталась сплести из них венок. Дело шло туго, даже с помощью палочки. Руди постелил возле толстого дуба плед и уселся на него, опираясь спиной о дерево, закинул руки за голову и смотрел в небо через переплетение веток над головой.  
Малфой тем временем позволял девчонкам мучить себя — он в последнее время отрастил длинные волосы, и теперь Лена Розье и Нарцисса развлекались, сооружая у него на голове сложные прически, которые украшали лентами и цветными заколками. Люциус терпел их добродушно и спокойно, немного напоминая старого пса, которого треплют за уши щенки. Насколько Белла знала, у него была девушка, и не одна — в основном, с других факультетов, — но ни на посиделки в слизеринской гостиной, ни на вылазки в Хогсмид с компанией Люциус никогда их не брал. Однажды Белла прямо спросила его, почему, и получила спокойный ответ: есть девушки "нашего круга", с которыми дружат и на которых женятся, — а есть те, с кем просто проводят время, и незачем путать одно с другим. Что ж, цинично, зато честно...  
А вот Ивэн Розье, скрывшись за кустом и пользуясь тем, что Лена его не видит, осторожно вытащил из кармана магловскую сигарету и прикурил от кончика волшебной палочки. Белла видела со своего места, как он глубоко, с наслаждением затянулся и выпустил дым через нос. Курение в Хогвартсе было запрещено. Профессор Слагхорн, поймав кого-нибудь из слизеринцев за этим занятием, обычно долго читал нотацию, бубукал и фыркал: недостойно-де уважающего себя мага попадать в зависимость от растения, тем более используемого таким примитивным образом. Конечно, маглы не способны придумать ничего умнее, как высушить листья и поджечь, — но для волшебника это позор, и если студентам Хогвартса так неймется побаловаться табаком, могли бы, например, потренироваться в изготовлении обезболивающего зелья на его основе. Однако, несмотря на запрет, тайком дымили многие — тем более, что в Хогсмиде нетрудно было купить магловские сигареты, если знать, где и у кого.  
От листьев боярышника шел горьковатый осенний запах. Воздух был таким чистым, что можно было рассмотреть каждую деталь на много миль вокруг — и темные крыши домов в Хогсмиде, и сов, которые подлетали к почте, и дымок над кухонными трубами школы вдалеке. Хогвартское озеро сияло на солнце так, что глазам становилось больно. Белла отвернулась и поправила шарф. Какой хороший день, как все спокойно. Даже неясно, почему она вчера так сорвалась...  
  


***

  
Накануне она поссорилась с Энди, что само по себе было не в новинку, но, похоже, на это раз вышло совсем серьезно. А началось с дурацкой мелочи, с журнала, который Энди привезла из дома, а Белла хотела взять почитать на выходных. Она подошла к сестре после завтрака в Большом зале — и что было бы просто попросить журнал, развернуться и уйти, а не встревать в этот дурацкий спор о маглах, да еще с толпой гриффиндорцев вокруг?  
Дура, ругала она себя, дура, смолчала бы и ушла, собака лает — караван идет. Нет ведь...  
В предыдущие дни она испытывала какое-то странное нервное напряжение, которое теперь вырвалось наружу, и Белла сама не заметила, как уже кричала на Энди:  
— Ты сама не понимаешь, кого защищаешь! Пойми — они другие! Совсем другие. Они не выросли в нашей культуре, их не учили так контролировать себя, следить за мыслями и поступками, как нас. Это звери, для них самый простой путь решения всех проблем — убийство. Ты что, не знаешь, что они вытворяют друг с другом? Ты хочешь, чтобы они и с нашим миром поступали так же?!  
— Да что они вытворяют, Белла, что ты несешь, — Энди уже разозилась, что на нее было непохоже, — они такие же люди, как мы...  
— Такие же?! — у Беллы даже горло перехватило от волнения. — А вот смотри, ну, смотри, — от волнения у нее дрожали руки, и она не сразу сумела вынуть из сумочки и развернуть газету. — Вот, это магловская, это они сами пишут, не я же придумала, правда? Вот смотри, читай. — Она развернула листы, швырнула на стол. — Пожалуйста, например — это только одна статья, заметь: "В США вскоре могут быть предъявлены обвинения в массовом убийстве мирных жителей деревни Мэй Лай лейтенанту Уильяму Колли, отряд которого расстрелял в марте 1968 года все население деревни — около пятисот человек, в основном стариков, женщин, детей... Устав от стрельбы, солдаты в конце просто забрасывали гранатами ров, в который согнали жителей...". И вот фотографии, посмотри, полюбуйся. Нет, ты смотри, — она схватила Энди за рукав, когда та хотела уйти.  
Фотография и правда врезалась ей в память и не оставляла. С тех самых пор, три дня назад, когда у них был практикум по магловедению. Тогда под руководством профессора О'Флаэрти семикурсники, переодевшись в магловскую одежду, аппарировали в один из ближних магловских городков, где должны были самостоятельно купить что-нибудь в магазине и расплатиться магловскими деньгами. Белла выбрала газетный киоск и была очень довольна собой, потому что сумела правильно отсчитать мелочь, и вообще все прошло без сучка и задоринки — но лучше бы она остановилась на покупке молока, как Альма...  
Магловские газеты привели Беллу в ужас. Не то чтобы в волшебном мире никто не слыхивал о насильственной смерти — что далеко ходить, последняя война закончилась двадцать с небольшим лет назад, — но в целом маги с детства приучались контролировать свои эмоции и по возможности избегать силовых решений. Об этом различии им говорили и на магловедении, но тогда это воспринималось как оторванная от жизни абстракция. И только увидев фотографию бойни в Мэй Лай, Белла вдруг поняла, как велика на самом деле эта разница.  
На фотографии расстрелянный ребенок лежал на животе у мертвой матери, раскинув ручки в стороны, такой толстенький, такой красивый, такой спокойный, как будто просто только что отвалился от груди и лег поспать. Фотография была, естественно, неподвижна, как все магловские изображения, — не качалась трава под ветром, не летали насекомые, — и от этого становилось еще страшнее, как будто весь мир остановился навсегда.  
— Вот представь себе, — говорила Белла, вцепившись в рукав Энди, — что будет, если их станет много среди нас? Людей, у которых сам ход мыслей совершенно другой. Ты хоть представляешь себе, как опасно их допускать в наш мир? Нам-то всем с детства вбивали в голову: волшебников мало, поэтому никогда нельзя, кроме самых крайних случаев, переходить границу, всегда нужно искать другое решение. Даже просто попытайся применить запрещенное заклятие — и все, это Азкабан, навсегда! Потому что так велика цена войны в нашем мире. А маглов — миллионы, вот они и привыкли убивать друг друга, дай только повод.  
— Белла, Белла, ну подожди, — вмешалась Молли Прюитт, полноватая веселая девушка с Гриффиндора, — ведь и мы не без греха. А то у нас нет войн — да взять хоть Гриндельвальда...  
— Именно, — повернулась к ней Белла, — именно. Помнишь, что Биннс рассказывал? Как Гриндельвальд еще с двадцатых годов сотрудничал с этим маглом, как его, Гитлером, Гимлером — вечно путаю. Вот наглядный пример, до чего это довело!  
Вокруг них уже собралась небольшая толпа любопытных, сбежавшихся послушать, о чем крик.  
— И что, Белла? — Молли, как всегда, старалась всех примирить и утихомирить. — Волшебники тогда убивали друг друга не хуже маглов. Ужас, конечно, но это доказывает, что и мы не лучше, так что нужно просто...  
— Она права, — вмешался темноволосый старшекурсник из Гриффиндора, Тед Тонкс, — люди везде люди, что маглы, что волшебники, есть хорошие и есть плохие.  
— Было бы странно, — резко ответила Белла, — если бы грязнокровка сказал что-то другое.  
— Да ты!.. — Тонкс чуть не задохнулся. — Хотя ладно... Не буду руки марать.  
Белла даже не взглянула на него — еще не хватало унижаться перебранкой с маглорожденным, — но вдруг увидела выражение лица Андромеды. Сестра смотрела на нее так, как никогда раньше, — словно ее ненавидела.  
— Не хочу больше с тобой иметь дела, — спокойно сказала Энди и ушла.  
— Ты что? нельзя так, — побежала за ней Молли.  
Беллу кто-то потянул за рукав. Обернувшись, она увидела Руди. Взяв ее за руку, он вывел девушку из толпы.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? — увещевал ее Руди по дороге в слизеринскую гостиную. — Они все равно ничего не поймут, хоть вывернись перед ними наизнанку. Если люди хотят быть слепыми и глухими — чем мы тут можем помочь?  
Белла вдруг расплакалась.  
  


***

  
На ужин она потом не пошла. Не то чтобы боялась косых взглядов и шепота "Чокнутая!" за спиной, — к этому любой слизеринец был привычен с первого курса, — а просто так устала, как будто выгорела, что даже думать о еде было тошно. Как же теперь быть с Энди? Почему она вдруг так взвилась, ведь и раньше об этом же спорили, и как-то все обходилось?  
Альма принесла ей из столовой сока и пирожков, но Белла не стала есть, просто сидела у камина, глядя в огонь. Позже, когда почти все разошлись, к ней подсел Тим Эйвери.  
— Не грусти. Давай споем, может?  
Они часто пели и играли на музыкальных инструментах вместе, еще с младших курсов. Тогда Гай Малсибер, высокий, обаятельный семикурсник (Белла даже была влюблена в него), завел традицию импровизированных вечерних концертов — каждый играл на чем был горазд, от ударных до губной гармошки. Засиживались тогда за олночь, то веселились, как сумасшедшие, то ругались вдрызг, обвиняя друг друга в отсутствии слуха и чувства юмора. Так оно и повелось, вот уже который год.  
Белла кивнула и пошла к себе в спальню за гитарой. Тим сбегал за флейтой, Лена Розье принесла и принялась настраивать вторую гитару. Народ, кто еще не лег спать, стал собираться ближе к камину.  
— Что спеть? — спросила Белла и подумала, что голос у нее сейчас совсем севший и охрипший.  
— Грустную, — предложил Тед Уилкс.  
— Не знаю, может, сейчас не вытяну...  
Под названием "грустной" у них шла старинная красивая песня, которую Белла долго разучивала на втором курсе.  
Она перевела дыхание, помолчала и начала:  
  
As I was walking all alane... 1  
  
Ей очень нравилась эта строка, такая незавершенная. Белла всегда делала в конце паузу, чтобы "all alane" повисало в воздухе — тогда на короткое мгновение казалось, что на это все и кончится, что дальше ничего не будет, и неизвестный "он" так и будет бродить по вересковым полям совсем один, потом вернется домой, выпьет чашечку чая...  
Но и она знала, и все знали, что этого не будет, потому что доли секунды, в которые можно было в это верить, прошли, и вот:  
  
I heard twa corbies making a mane...  
  
С этого момента уже ничего нельзя было изменить, ничего исправить, беда пришла в мир, вот она, и остается только идти навстречу тому, что ждет тебя впереди:  
  
The 'tain unto the tither say, o  
"Where shall we gang and dine the day, o  
Where shall we gang and dine the day?"  
  
In ahint yon auld fell dyke  
I wot there lies a new-slain knight  
Naebody kens that he lies there, o  
But his hawk and hound and his lady fair, o  
His hawk and hound and his lady fair...  
  
Но, как ни странно, тогда ей совсем не приходило в голову, что это может быть предчувствие.  
  
  
  
  
**Глава III.**  
  
  
Внизу в Хогсмиде часы пробили два пополудни. Руди потянулся и встал:  
— Пора.  
Люциус встрепенулся. Ивэн сделал последнюю затяжку и взмахом палочки уничтожил окурок.  
— Тед! Тим!  
— Мы с Тедом пойдем первыми, потом вы с Тимом через пять минут, потом Люци с Беллой, — распоряжался Руди.  
— Куда это? — удивилась Белла.  
— Я же тебе говорил вчера...  
Действительно, вспомнила она, вечером Руди что-то такое упоминал: дескать, хочет ее с кем-то познакомить после пикника, чтобы она "развеялась".  
— А почему такая срочность?  
— Время потому что, — быстро ответил он. — Лена! Пожалуйста, возьми Цисси погулять по Хогсмиду, зайдите в "Сладкое королевство", ладно?  
Эйвери с Уилксом появились из леса. Все принялись собирать посуду, пледы, тушить костер. Руди и Уилкс уже ушли вниз по извивистой дорожке, вскоре за ними последовали Эйвери и Розье.  
Люциус взмахом палочки уменьшил пледы и сложил их в корзину для пикника.  
— Пошли, пожалуй, и мы.  
Вчетвером они спустились в Хогсмид. Лена и Цисси направились на главную улицу, а Люциус жестом позвал Беллу в переулок. Поплутав в маленьких улочках среди аккуратных домов и садиков, они нырнули во двор за овощной лавкой. Вокруг не было ни души, весь Хогсмид, казалось, дремал, наслаждаясь последним осенним теплом. Люциус открыл неприметную дверь, за которой виднелись в полутьме чисто вымытые каменные ступеньки.  
На втором этаже обнаружилась довольно большая комната, оклеенная старомодными обоями в цветочек и заставленная громоздкой викторианской мебелью. Их впустил Ивэн; как оказалось, внутри уже было немало народу. Кроме своей компании, Белла заметила с десяток шестикурсников и пятикурсников, в основном слизеринцев, но было и несколько студентов Рэйвенкло. Двое-трое старших юношей показались Белле смутно знакомыми — она вспомнила, что они закончили Хогвартс несколько лет назад. Девушек, кроме нее, не было вообще.  


***

  
Несмотря на толпу, в комнате стояла почти звенящая тишина. Здесь если и переговаривались, то только шепотом. На одном из стульев дремала кошка, ярко горел огонь в камине. Все, казалось, чего-то ждали.  
Белла пробралась в угол и уселась в неудобное кресло с высокой спинкой, обитое выцветшим бархатом. Протянула руку к кошке. Та подняла голову, дернула ухом, принюхалась к пальцам девушки, потом подошла ближе и дала себя погладить. Белла услышала, как сзади возится Люциус, пристраивая корзину для пикника под стулом.  
Дверь открылась, и вошел Лоренс Толбот, Белла его знала — он закончил Слизерин пару лет назад.  
— Я поставил сигнальное заклятие на лестнице, — сообщил он Руди.  
Тот кивнул. Потом они вместе с Лоренсом заперли с помощью волшебной палочки дверь и принялись обходить комнату, накладывая заклятья непроницаемости. Закончив, Руди отошел к камину и остановился, глядя в пламя. Белла заметила, что он странно напряжен и вытянулся в струнку, будто часовой на посту.  
Она была так занята, размышляя об этом, что пропустила появление гостя.  
Не было ни хлопка аппарации, ни зеленой вспышки в камине. Так просто, так естественно: только что это пространство пустовало — и вот там уже стоит, снимая перчатки, высокий волшебник средних лет. Даже если бы Белла уже не догадывалась о том, кто это, она поняла бы все по грохоту отодвигаемых стульев — все вставали с мест. Приглушенные разговоры мгновенно прекратились. Кошка, напуганная шумом, молнией слетела со своего места и забилась под диван. Руди, быстро сделав шаг вперед и опустившись на одно колено, поцеловал руку незнакомца, затем встал и принял у него длинную темную мантию и перчатки.  
Прибывший был высок, темноволос, двигался легко и бесшумно. Небрежно махнув рукой, чтобы все сели, он подошел ближе к первому ряду стульев.  
— У нас не так много времени, — произнес он, — поэтому давайте без предисловий сразу перейдем к тому, ради чего мы здесь.  
Белла жадно разглядывала его, пользуясь тем, что сидит далеко и не привлекает к себе внимания. До сих пор ей приходилось видеть только одну-две смазанные фотографии в "Ежедневном пророке", на которых можно было различить лишь силуэт, да читать описания, рисовавшие нечто среднее между оборотнем и безумцем. Оказалось, что в действительности все совсем иначе. Прежде всего бросалось в глаза, что Темный Лорд казался очень уставшим, но в то же время излучал удивительную внутреннюю силу и уверенность. В нем было что-то завораживающее, отчего, правда, не менее тревожное. Еще Белла заметила простой темный костюм — очень дорогой, судя по материалу, — а из украшений всего одно кольцо с массивным черным камнем.  
Она подумала, что никогда бы не смогла представить себе, что Лорд Волдеморт будет говорить именно так, — быстро, четко, ясно, глядя в глаза слушателям, слегка раскачиваясь вперед-назад. Время от времени, когда ему надо было проиллюстрировать какое-то положение, он доставал палочку — точнее, она сама как-то оказывалась у него в руках, — и легкими точными движениями рисовал в воздухе светящиеся зеленым светом схемы, которые потом стирал одним небрежным взмахом руки. Белла подумала, что он мог бы стать неплохим учителем — во всяком случае, его слушали очень внимательно.  
Все, кроме нее, — Белла спохватилась, что, увлекшись наблюдениями, пропустила начало речи.  
— ... таким образом, — говорил Темный Лорд, — наступил момент, когда магическое сообщество, стремясь решить данную проблему, выбрало самый неверный путь из всех возможных. Тогда еще был шанс установить, как и следовало, контроль над маглами и побудить их выполнять нашу волю. Тем не менее, было решено, что силы слишком неравны, и Международная конфедерация волшебников приняла печально известный Статут секретности, имевший целью скрыть от маглов само существование волшебного мира.  
Он прошелся взад-вперед.  
— Так был выбран — крохотной группкой людей, не отражавших желания и интересы всей волшебной общественности, — и навязан всем нам путь поражения, путь бегства, путь отступления. С тех пор и до этого самого дня каждого мага с раннего детства воспитывают в рабской покорности. Мы должны быть осторожны, аккуратны, должны постоянно прятаться, следить за каждым своим движением, каждым шагом — чтобы, боже упаси, маглы чего-нибудь не заметили. Тысячи самых достойных волшебников и волшебниц были отправлены без суда и следствия в Азкабан за то, что посмели, пусть даже случайно, нарушить этот отвратительный Статут. Даже дикие звери в лесу живут свободнее, чем мы, — они хотя бы могут бегать, где захотят, тогда как мы обречены толпиться на крохотных, тщательно замаскированных клочках земли, а чтобы выйти в большой мир, обязаны каждый раз одеваться в нелепую магловскую одежду и соблюдать тысячи других унизительных предосторожностей.  
Белла обернулась. Большинство слушало Темного Лорда жадно, стараясь не пропустить ни одного слова. Кто-то кивал, соглашаясь. Люциус подался вперед, крепко сжав спинку стула перед собой, Тим Эйвери, не отрывая глаз от Волдеморта, нервно грыз ногти.  
— Но если бы этим все ограничилось, — продолжал говоривший, — с этим еще можно было бы как-то мириться. Однако и у себя дома мы давно больше не хозяева. Как всем известно, в силу случайности в семьях маглов время от времени рождаются дети со способностями к магии. И вот уже более тысячи лет эти выверты природы, эти ненормальные существа — не маглы и не волшебники — проникают к нам, пользуясь наивностью одних и злым умыслом других. Большинство магических сообществ, включая британское, разрешают им обучаться в наших школах, распространяют на них все права, положенные чистокровным волшебникам, и всесторонне вовлекают их в нашу жизнь.  
Он помолчал.  
— Результаты всем известны — их не видит только слепой, ну и еще Министерство магии. Маглорожденных с каждым годом становится все больше. Они захватывают лучшие рабочие места — тогда как чистокровным остается только идти за гроши работать на Министерство, чтобы, если повезет, через двадцать лет стать начальником отдела и получить прибавку в десять галлеонов. Грязнокровки — то есть, маглорожденные волшебники — агрессивны и безнравственны — и частота войн и вооруженных столкновений в нашем обществе за последние сто лет выросла чуть ли не вдвое, тогда как ранее волшебники в самых критических ситуациях умели находить общий язык. А вы никогда не задумывались над тем, как упала продолжительность жизни магов? Еще в прошлом веке достичь возраста в 150-200 лет считалось нормой — а сейчас сплошь и рядом мы видим, как наши родственники умирают, не дожив и до семидесяти. Вам не кажется это странным?  
Белла прикусила губу. У нее даже мурашки бегали по коже от того, что кто-то на ее глазах так открыто излагал то, что все знали, но не решались обсуждать иначе, как шепотом и только в самом проверенном кругу.  
— Наша культура в упадке, — быстро говорил Темный Лорд, — наши поэзия, музыка, живопись вытесняются магловскими. Образование, оказавшись в руках грязнокровок, с каждым годом становится все хуже. Многие ли выходят из Хогвартса, владея разносторонними и глубокими знаниями, понимая магию, ее теоретические, фундаментальные основы? Нет! Все, что мы получаем в школе, — это жалкие обрывки не связанных между собой сведений, лишенные прочной основы, системы. Магическая наука в упадке — за последние пятьдесят лет не было сделано ни одного серьезного открытия, зато многое из известного нашим предкам было успешно забыто, а то и запрещено. Может быть, это просто случайность, совпадение? Однако это совпадение слишком выгодно кое-кому. Вот уже почти триста лет мы успешно демонстрируем маглам, что мы их покорные рабы. Неудивительно, что грязнокровки, проникшие в верха Министерства магии, решили, что теперь рабы не нуждаются и в образовании. Достаточно обучить их паре-тройке простейших заклинаний, чтобы умели выполнить распоряжения хозяина-магла, — остальное излишне.  
Белла крепко сжала руки. Ей стало страшно — так верно, правдиво и оттого так жутко было все, что он говорил.  
— Многие очень достойные волшебники, — продолжал тем временем Темный Лорд, — до сих пор пребывают в плену иллюзий. "Да, — говорят они, — маглы отличаются от нас, но если мы будем принимать их доброжелательно, учить их, вводить в наш мир, в нашу культуру, они рано или поздно станут такими же, как мы". Однако эти надежды не оправдываются и не могут оправдаться, — он обвел взглядом аудиторию. — Потому что они исходят из предпосылки, будто маглы — такие же люди, как мы. На самом деле это ложь. Они НЕ люди.  
В комнате стояла такая тишина, что, казалось, можно было услышать дыхание каждого. Кошка, успокоившись, вылезла из-под кресла и сладко потянулась.  
— Несомненно, маглы похожи на людей, — задумчиво продолжал Темный Лорд, расхаживая перед камином. — Они хитры и сообразительны. Они умнее собак и, я бы даже сказал, по уровню умственного развития находятся где-то между домовыми эльфами и кентаврами. Хитрость и умение приспосабливаться позволяют им успешно имитировать человеческое поведение, человеческие эмоции и рассуждения, так что даже очень проницательные волшебники бывали этим обмануты. Тем не менее, мы должны всегда помнить о том, что это лишь подражание, лишь маскировка. На самом деле любые более-менее сложные идеи маглам и грязнокровкам попросту недоступны. Такие понятия, как "честь", "долг", "верность", "дружба", "любовь", "самоотверженность", "благородство", которые любой волшебник усваивает с молоком матери, для маглорожденных в лучшем случае остаются набором звуков, в худшем — смешны и нелепы. Что же тогда движет ими?  
Он остановился и поднял глаза на собравшихся, затем тихо, отрывисто проговорил:  
— Ответ прост: животные инстинкты. Страх. Жажда наживы. Похоть.  
Темный Лорд помолчал.  
— Страх — их основная черта, которая побуждает грязнокровок опасаться за свое положение и всеми силами стремиться причинять вред чистокровным волшебникам, вытеснять их из всех сфер жизни, ограничивать, низводить до состояния прислуги. Жажда наживы заставляет искать власти, рваться к высоким постам и тащить за собой себе подобных, так что там, где вы сегодня видите одного маглорожденного, завтра их будет десять. Что касается последнего... — он поднял голову и посмотрел в окно. — Похоть толкает их к тому, чтобы вступать в браки с чистокровными волшебниками и волшебницами. Однако такие союзы недолговечны. Удовлетворив свои животные потребности, грязнокровки с легкостью оставляют семью — ведь, как мы уже говорили, понятия любви и преданности им чужды. От этого страдают их супруги, но особенно страдают дети, которые, конечно же, неповинны в том, что их мать или отец сделали неверный выбор. Такие дети с рождения подвергаются издевательствам родителей-грязнокровок, а то и вынуждены жить среди маглов или — самое страшное — в магловском приюте.  
Белла от волнения даже не могла дышать. Оглянувшись, она увидела, что и другие взволнованы. Джим Причард, однокурсник Эйвери, сидел, крепко стиснув руки и закусив губу. Белла знала, что он был полукровкой, — его отец-магл через несколько лет после рождения Джима стал пить, избивал его и мать, а потом совсем ушел от них.  
— Что же мы должны делать, зная это все? — тихо спросил человек, стоявший перед ними. — Не хочу сказать, — он слегка склонил голову набок, — что я сам всегда знал то, о чем только что вам говорил. Однако я очень рано стал задумываться над несообразностями нашего мира. Еще на младших курсах Хогвартса я упорно работал, и в один — не скажу, чтобы прекрасный — день та пугающая картина, о которой мы только что говорили, открылась мне во всей своей неприглядности. Но тогда же я понял, что у меня, у нас всех есть только одна дорога — та, с которой мы когда-то сошли по трусости и беспечности. Это наше бремя, наш долг, наша обязанность, к которой волшебников предназначила сама природа, — контролировать и направлять всех разумных нечеловеческих существ, включая маглов, вводить их поведение в жесткие рамки, ограничивать их ради их же блага. Это, а также знание о том, что я являюсь единственным ныне живущим потомком Салазара Слизерина, помогли мне увидеть мой путь — по которому я иду с пятнадцати лет.  
Голос Темного Лорда, казалось, звенел от сдерживаемого волнения.  
— Вы думаете, на этом пути мне никогда не было страшно? — впервые за все время он слегка улыбнулся, и у Беллы сжалось сердце — таким красивым и молодым его сделала улыбка. — Еще как!  
Сидевшие засмеялись. Напряжение спало.  
— Еще как страшно, — продолжал он уже серьезно, — потому что, как вы прекрасно понимаете, наш враг не знает человеческих чувств, жалости и благородства. Пытки, которых не способен вынести рассудок; Азкабан; поцелуй дементора, высасывающий душу, — нет такой мерзости и таких издевательств, на которые грязнокровки и их приспешники во власти не были бы готовы пойти в любой момент. Некоторые мои соратники погибли смертью героев — и я всегда помню их имена.  
Те, кто только что смеялся, резко умолкли. У Беллы озноб прошел по коже.  
— Как бы далеко я ни ушел по пути знания — а я, думаю, могу сказать о себе, что являюсь сильнейшим из ныне живущих волшебников, и это не будет похвальбой, — но и я тоже человек, — Темный Лорд переплел пальцы рук. Белла заметила у него на запонках изображения серебряных змей. — И я человек, и мне бывает страшно, бывает больно, бывает горько — особенно, когда я вижу, как глупо и беспечно наш мир движется навстречу гибели. Но это мой долг, это мой путь, и я не сойду с него, пока жив.  
У Беллы защипало глаза и нос.  
— Я пришел сюда, потому что вы — это будущее, — теперь он говорил быстро и с силой, не спуская с собравшихся глаз, будто для него было жизненно важно их убедить, заставить его услышать. — Не те, кто уже устроился в жизни, забился в свою норку и счастлив, что можно ни о чем не задумываться и, боже упаси, ничего не менять. Но вы — те, кто еще честен, еще искренен, еще не научился лгать и бояться. Мой путь — это не увеселительная прогулка. Это постоянный риск, это борьба, тяжелый труд и каждодневное преодоление себя, это ноша, какую не всякий способен вынести. Я не могу звать вас туда, не имею права. Пойти за мной — значит отрешиться от себя, отказаться от собственной жизни, взглянуть в лицо смерти, стремиться к ней, жить ею, дышать ею.  
Он умолк. Тишина в комнате стала звенящей.  
— Но тот, кто все же решится пойти за мною вслед, обретет награду, больше которой нет на свете.  
На какой-то миг казалось, будто это конец. Но тут вдруг грохнул стул, Тед Уилкс вскочил: — Мы с вами!, — и вот уже в комнате творилось что-то невообразимое, все что-то кричали, Белла плакала, не таясь. Сердце у нее сжималось от сладкой тоски и боли, потому что где-то совсем в глубине души она понимала — вот оно, счастье, именно в этот миг, и другого такого уже никогда не будет.  
Дальнейшее она уже помнила смутно — как все говорили что-то разом, задавали вопросы, столпившись вокруг Темного Лорда, каждому хотелось спросить о своем, подойти ближе. Ей было хорошо в этом шуме, потому что можно было спокойно вытереть слезы и высморкаться, отвернувшись от остальных, не привлекая ничьего внимания. Белла чувствовала себя так, будто прошла много миль или только что вышла на свежий воздух из подземелья — одновременно опустошенной и счастливой.  
Потом, вслед за остальными, она подошла прощаться и с колотящимся сердцем впервые в жизни опустилась на колени, чтобы поцеловать неожиданно сухую и прохладную руку с тяжёлым кольцом. Щёки пылали, в горле так пересохло, что при всем желании она бы не смогла выдавить из себя ни звука.  
Потом она наблюдала, как Тёмный Лорд набрасывает на плечи мантию, пожимает руку Руди:  
— Спасибо тебе.  
— Спасибо вам, сэр, что смогли прийти.  
И вдруг уже все, его нет, и нет ни зеленой вспышки в камине, ни хлопка аппарации. Просто исчез, словно и не бывал никогда в этой комнате, словно все происходившее было сном, видением.  
Только по часам на каминной полке и солнцу, светившему в окно, было ясно, что они провели здесь намного больше, чем пару минут.  
Кошка на подоконнике опять принялась умываться.

**Author's Note:**

> комментарии автора:  
> 1Белла поет очень старую шотландскую песню, известную в России в переводе Пушкина — "Ворон к ворону летит".
> 
> Дословный перевод:  
> «Когда я однажды шел совсем один,  
> Я услышал разговор двух ворон.  
> Одна говорила другой:  
> "Где бы нам сегодня пообедать?".  
> "Под той старой насыпью  
> Я видела убитого рыцаря,  
> И никто не знает, что он там лежит,  
> Кроме его сокола, и пса, и красавицы-жены..."
> 
> Пушкинский вариант:  
> Ворон к ворону летит,  
> Ворон ворону кричит:  
> Ворон! где б нам отобедать?  
> Как бы нам о том проведать?  
> Ворон ворону в ответ:  
> Знаю, будет нам обед;  
> В чистом поле под ракитой  
> Богатырь лежит убитый.  
> Кем убит и отчего,  
> Знает сокол лишь его,  
> Да кобылка вороная,  
> Да хозяйка молодая...


End file.
